1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programming equipment for the programming of a hearing aid. Such equipment is commonly known as a fitting equipment or fitting system. More specifically, the invention relates to such a system wherein information on the momentary actions of the hearing aid is transmitted to the fitting system. In addition, the present invention relates to a hearing aid adapted for interaction with such a system and a method of programming such a hearing aid.
2. The Prior Art
Modern hearing aids often include one or more highly complex signal processing systems. Examples on such signal processing systems are directional input systems, feedback cancellation systems and transposing systems. The person responsible for the adaptation of such a hearing aid to the individual user, commonly known as the fitter, faces a difficult task, since a lot of different parameters are to be coded into the hearing aid for this adaptation. This difficulty is enhanced by the fact that some of the signal processing systems applied in high-end hearing aids adapt their operation over time. Especially, during fitting to situations that the user find problematic, the fitter may be concerned that one or more of the complex signal processing systems change their state of operation during this stage of the fitting procedure and will want a way of verifying the current state of operation, in order to guide the fitter to those settings that will have an impact in the current situation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fitting system where information on the state of operation of the hearing aid can be presented graphically to the person responsible for the fitting procedure.